The Date went Well
by SquaredCircles
Summary: One-shot based on "A Walk with your Heart." What if Hiroto liked Nanao? What if that hollow never showed up? What if the date went well? Well read on if you want to find out! OC, OOC, OCxNanao


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do, however, own all of the OC's unless stated otherwise.

 **AN:** Hey readers! So basically one of my friends was like, "how could Hiroto treat Nanao like that! They should have been together from the beginning!" So to placate their anger, here is my rendition of what would have happened if the date really had gone well. Enjoy! R &R!

 **...**

"Kyo and Sotomi were so nice. I'm really glad I got the chance to meet them." Nanao smiles contently as you both walk out of the restaurant,stomachs full and hearts beating furiously.

"I'm glad you like them." You smile at her. You're so lucky to have found a girl this wonderful.

"So what did you plan for us to do next?"

"Oh, that's right. I wanted to take a wall through the nearby park. Its nearly sunset, so the view should be incredible." She nods and tightens the grip on your hand, letting you lead her towards the park.

Walking with Nanao is one of the greatest things you have ever experienced. There is no moral obligation to talk. There is no destination that you must reach. You can relax in each others company, without fear of it ending before you want it to.

The park was definitely beautiful, there was no doubt about it. You, however, were looking at someone that puts the parks beauty to shame. Nanao looked around at the leaves, her eyes filled with wonder and amazement.

"I never knew that a park could be so beautiful! This is so amazing." You smile at her. She is undoubtedly one one the smartest soul reapers in the soul society and it's the leaves that amaze her.

You continue your walk a bit further down the trail before coming to a stop at a bench. You take a seat and Nanao takes hers next to you, leaning against your shoulder.

"Hiroto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why me?" You take a moment to look at her, lifting her chin to face you.

"Because of what's in here." You lightly touch where her heart is at, causing her to blush immensely. "You are so kind. Not to mention smart, lovable, caring, a great listener, drop dead gorgeous..."

"I'm not that pretty."

"Yeah you are. You may not think so, bit I definitely see it."

"I'm not really-"

"Really?" You grab her cheeks lightly and pull her towards yourself, connecting at the lips. Her eyes fly open at the sudden contact, but slowly close and kisses you back. You can feel her hands grabbing your hakama and tugging slightly.

You press your tongue against her lips, asking to be let in. She slowly opens her mouth, accepting your request. You deepen the kiss, pulling her on top of yourself, eliciting a tiny squeak from her, but she doesn't complain. After a minute, she breaks the kiss, panting slightly, staring at you with surprised eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" She nods.

"So what now?"

You stare at her, confused as to what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"Well... are we dating?"

"Only if you want to." You smile at her and she smiles back.

"I think I can live with that."

"Good, because I couldn't live without it." She blushes again and gets off your lap. "Shall we?" You offer her you're arm.

"We shall." She smiles, takes your arm, and leans against you slightly as you finish your walk.

 **...**

With the day nearly gone, and the date coming to a close, Nanao and yourself flash step to her house. Standing at the front door, she turns to you and smiles, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Thank you Hiroto. I'm glad you took me out. I had a lot of fun. Would... would you like... to come in?" You stare at her for a moment. The blush on her face is growing and she shuffles back and for, uncomfortable with standing in one spot.

"Sure, I can stay for a while." Her face grows even more red and her smile grows even wider.

"Ok." She says happily and opens the door to her house, letting you inside. You step inside and find yourself in a large open room that seems to connect the kitchen, dining room, and living area into a large space. The far wall in the living area has a bookshelf stocked full with books. There is stair case leading upstairs to, most likely, bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to make some tea, do you have a preference?"

"No, anything is fine." You slip off your sandals and socks leaving them at the door next to Nanao's. You also set your zanpakuto next to the door with Nanao's. Taking a seat at the short table in the living area, you relax and watch Nanao.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable, I'll be back in a minute." She calls out to you and walks upstairs.

 **...**

After a few minutes, she returns and your jaw hangs open. She is wearing a pair of tight fitting short shorts, giving you a wonderful view of her legs. Her shirt is also tight fitting and low cut, giving you, yet again, a wonderful view.

"You know it's not polite to stare." You look back up at her face and close your mouth. She us wearing a small blush and looks embarrassed.

"I'm just admiring the view."

"Pervert."

"Only for my Nanao." She blushes again and walks off to finish the tea. She starts rummaging through a cabinet, looking for the tea she had in mind. After a moment, you walk up behind her and grab her around her waist.

"Hiroto, what are... you... doing?" She turns around to see you very close.

"I'm just showing affection. I'm not that thirty and I've been wondering what your bedroom has looked like ever since I got here."

Her face couldn't have gotten more red. "I'll show you." She says this in a small, shocked voice. She walks off towards the stairs with you in tow.

Reaching her room, she pushes the door open, revealing her inner sanctum to yourself. The walls are a light shade of purple, with two of them having bookshelves of their own. A dresser adorned another wall, while her bed occupied the furthest one. On it were dark purple sheets and pillows. Other than the few pictures that were hanging, the room was very Spartan.

"Make yourself comfortable." She whispers slightly. You smile and nod. You begin to shrug off your hakama when she notices what you are doing.

"Hiroto!" She turns away from you.

"What?"

"At least give me some warning first!"

"Why? You said get comfortable. It's not like I'm going to get naked. You know, you can look." Slowly she turns around to see you. Her face is very red, and she goes and sits on her bed. You follow suit, sitting next to her.

"So..."

"So?"

"Why did you want to see my room?"

"I didn't." She stares at you mouth agape. "I didn't ask to see the room, I asked so I could be in your bed." Her mouth shuts and she looks at her hands for a moment.

"So you wanted to be in bed... with me?"

"Yeah. I might be forward about this, but I won't do anything you don't want me too. If you say no, then no it is."

"What if... what if I say yes?" You pull her face up to yours.

"Then I'll do it." You give her a small kiss on her cheek. She looks into your eyes and pulls you down, kissing your lips passionately. You smirk inti the kiss ans move her legs onto the bed, holding yourself above her.

"Hiroto... I've never..."

"Me either."

"What?"

"I haven't either. I always wanted to wait for the right one, and now I found you." She smiles up at you, kissing you again.

The only thought running throughout your mind is that the date went well.


End file.
